


Everybody Here Will Never Be Somebody Clean

by Stegaysaurus



Series: Alexander Hamilslut [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spitroasting, Teasing, Thomas is a bottom for jemmy, alex is still a slut, this sounds really kinky but it isn't really, thomas is bad at hiding things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Alexander repays the guys for a lovely weekend





	1. Thomas and James

**Author's Note:**

> I promised y'all a day after at work fic so here u go (it was just an excuse to write more smut forgive me)

Alex was on top of the world when he came in on Monday morning. Granted, he had a mild limp that attracted some concerned looks from newer interns and knowing ones from those who’d been there awhile, but the frustration that had been simmering under his skin for weeks had dissipated. Coffee in hand, he wound through the desks and cubicles confidently.

 

“Hamilton,” Jefferson hummed as he threw open his office door, face purposefully blank as he heard the doorknob bang against the wall.

 

“Thomas,” Alex purred, kicking the door shut and taking a gulp of his coffee.

 

“What do you want?” Jefferson scowled, placing his pen down and crossing his arms.

 

“I _believe_ I promised you a blowjob,” Alex grinned, placing the coffee down and slipping around his desk.

 

“I _believe_ we’re in a professional environment,” Thomas shot back, swivelling his chair and spreading his legs.

 

Alex dropped to his knees easily, batting his eyes innocently as he slid his hand along Thomas’s inner thigh. “You gonna report me to HR, Thomas?”

 

Thomas’s eyelids drooped slightly, pupils dilating as he looked down at Alex. “I have a meeting in five minutes, Alexander.”

 

Alex pressed against Thomas’s slowly swelling erection, watching as Thomas bit his lip.

 

“I can fit under your desk.”

 

Thomas gasped quietly, lifting his hand to tug the tie out of Alex’s hair and slide his fingers through it. Alex hummed, palming the bulge slowly. Thomas’s hips shifted in his seat, pushing up into Alex’s hand as his hand tightened in his hair. Alex’s fingers found the zipper of Thomas’s slacks just as a knock came at the door. Alex tugged the zipper down, sliding under the desk  quickly. Thomas had no choice but to scooch in, legs spread enough to let Alex settle between them.

 

“Come in!” he called lazily, quickly putting on a nonplussed façade as Alex’s fingers danced over his crotch.

 

The door opened, followed by a far too familiar voice.

 

“Thomas,” Madison hummed, taking a seat.

 

Alex wasted no time in pulling Thomas’s cock free, fingertips ghosting over the shaft. He was too focused on the task to pay attention to the conversation above, teasing at the slit and rubbing the pad of his thumb over the ridge of the head. Thomas’s hips shifted, voice wavering slightly as Alex let his hot breath ghost over the head.

 

He waited for Thomas to start rambling on before licking a thick stripe along the underside, dipping his tongue in the slit briefly and relishing the way Thomas’s voice jumped. His phone vibrated in his pocket, Thomas quickly covering it up by pulling out his own and making some offhanded comment about Washington. Alex waited for the conversation to carry on before taking the head in his mouth, slipping his phone out of his trouser pocket and clicking the power button.

 

 **Laurensss <3 : ** _hey man where are you? Left some shit @ your office for you to look over_

 

Alex, devious as he was, opened the camera and shifted slightly to get better lighting. He briefly thanked whoever gave Jefferson the office with so many damn windows, swallowing more of the thick length down before snapping a photo of himself, wide eyed and wet lipped. He thanked God that the shutter didn’t go off, bobbing his head lazily as he hit send. He quickly put his phone on silent, swallowing around the mouthful as he waited for a response.

 

 **Laurensss <3 : ** _holy shit, who is that?_

 

 **Laurensss <3 :** _is that jefferson?_

 

 **Laurensss <3 :** _he’s in a meeting with madison right now isn’t he?_

 

A brief pause, in with Alex flicked his tongue in a way that made Thomas stutter and stop for a moment above him.

 

 **Laurensss <3 :** _ALEX YOU NAUGHTY FUCK_

 

Alex just grinned, sending back a winky face before pocketing his phone and wrapping his hand around the base of Thomas’s cock. He bobbed his head slowly, pressing farther and farther down each time until tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Thomas slipped his hand under the desk, tangling his fingers in Alex’s hair and thrusting up sharply under the guise of shifting in his chair. Alex struggled to stay quiet, fingers of his free hand digging into Thomas’s thigh. He heard James stop mid sentence, interrupting himself with a quiet chuckle.

 

“Thomas, who’s under your desk?” he hummed casually, the chair creaking as he shifted his weight.

 

Thomas froze, hand tight in Alex’s hair, pressing him down until Alex thought he was going to choke.

 

“I’ve no idea what you mean, Jemmy.”

 

James chuckled again, footsteps moving around the desk and coming to a stop behind Thomas. Thomas’s chair was yanked out, Alex covering his teeth and going willingly as to not accidentally bite down. He looked up at a blushing Thomas and far too smug James, batting his eyes innocently. Thomas’s hand fell away and he pulled off slowly, giving the head a firm suck before it popped out of his mouth.

 

“Sir,” he said sweetly, tilting his head towards James.

 

He preened when James’s breath hitched, dragging his tongue across his lower lip. He gave Thomas’s cock a slow pump, relishing the little whimper it pulled out of him.

 

“Were you really trying to hide this from me, Thomas?” James purred, winding a hand into Thomas’s curls and pulling his head back.

 

“Y-yes,” Thomas breathed, eyes slipping closed as James tugged slightly.

 

Alex watched, transfixed, as Thomas’s ever present dominance vanished under James’s hands. His chest heaved slightly as James growled in his ear, too quiet for Alex to pick up, and the helpless little whine he made had shivers rushing along Alex’s skin. James’s free hand came down to tangle in Alex’s hair, pressing his towards Thomas’s cock once again. He went willingly, swallowing Thomas down without hesitation and bobbing along with the pace James set.

 

Thomas squirmed, head tipping back as James pressed lazy kisses against his skin. Breathy little whines escaped his lips, hips jumping up until Alex gripped his hips and held them in place. It was startling, seeing the man that had so thoroughly taken control over him become putty under the hands of another, despite knowing Thomas was far from the top in his and James’s relationship.

 

“Good boy, Alex,” James hummed, petting his hair gently.

 

Alex preened, swirling his tongue around the head and hollowing out his cheeks. Thomas let desperate noises fall from him, back arching as he struggled to keep from bucking his hips again. Heat trickled into his abdomen, warming and rising in intensity until fire blazed through his veins. He chanced a glance down at Alex, and his breath caught in his chest.

 

Alex was laser focused on his task, eyes shut and dark lashes fanned out across his cheekbones. His lips were red, slick and shiny with saliva and precum and strands of his hair had escaped from James’s hand to fall over his face. He looked far too blissed out, a light blush high on his cheeks as he swallowed Thomas down over and over. His dark eyes flicked open, pupils blown wide, and locked with Thomas’s. His tongue dug into the slit and Thomas was done for.

 

The fire compacted in his veins exploded, engulfing him in white hot pleasure. Alex’s mouth disappeared and when he came back to himself he saw him licking thick strands of white from his lips, dragging his thumb across his cheek and sucking it clean.

 

“Thank you,” Alex purred, flicking his tongue out teasingly.

 

Thomas pushed him away playfully, grimacing when he felt his own cum smear on his palm. James chuckled, snatching a tissue from the box on Thomas’s desk and shoving it into his hand. Alex sat back on his heels, snatching his own tissue from the box and wiping the remnants of cum off his face. His eyes flicked to James, then the bulge in his pants.

 

“Need any help, _sir_?” he smirked, batting his eyes coquettishly.

 

“No need,” James huffed amusedly, eyes flicking to Thomas. “I think I’ve got someone else that can handle it.”

 

Alex hummed disappointedly, tossing the tissue in the bin and plucking his phone from his pocket. He had a string of texts, most from John but a couple of teasing ones from Lafayette had snuck their way in. He stood slowly, knees aching from kneeling for so long, and gave Thomas a lingering kiss. A hand gripped his wrist as he went to slip around the desk, pulling him against James and down for a biting kiss. He moaned into it before he could stop himself, hand curling in James’s suit jacket. His breath had picked up by the time James pulled away, ushering him out with a far to smug grin.

 

“I’ll see you later, Alexander,” James mused, patting him on the back before pushing him out the door.

 

Several heads turned towards him, and there was no way any of them were clueless as to what had happened. Interns scampered by, blushing furiously, but longer term employees just shook their heads, turning back to their work. Ben Franklin gave him a wolf whistle from somewhere near the side of the room, but he was already rushing towards the elevator to get to HR with his phone in hand.

 

 **Laurensss <3 :** _the least you could do is pay me a visit ;)_

 

 **Slamilton :** _don’t u worry, i wouldn’t forget u ;)_

 

 **Laurensss <3 : ** _nevermind your spelling is atrocious_

 

  
**Slamilton :** _I’m literally gonna suck ur dick and u’re making fun of my spelling_


	2. Laurens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Laurens, I need your help with something."

Alex practically skipped over to John’s desk, draping himself over his back and plucking his pen from his fingers. John rolled his eyes, spinning around in his chair and laughing at the yelp Alex let out as he sprawled against his chest. Everyone around them seemed to become laser focused on their work, adamantly ignoring whatever was happening in John’s corner. Alex peeled himself up, narrowing his eyes playfully.

 

“Laurens, I need your help with something,” he said slowly, gripping his wrists and tugging him out of his chair.

 

John followed easily, openly staring at Alex’s ass as he dragged him across the room and into the kitchen. He fiddled with the bathroom door for a moment, pulling roughly, until John brushed his hands away and pushed the door open. Alex grumbled under his breath, yanking him in and closing the door behind them. The lock clicked and John had him pressed against the wall in record time. The impact had a twinge of pain shooting through his lower back, pulling a little grunt from him as John pressed kisses along his jaw. He dug his fingers into John’s shoulders, tipping his head back to give him more access.

 

“It’s barely ten, Alex, and you’re already dropping to your knees for people,” John growled, gripping Alex’s hip. Alex flinched slightly, knocking John’s hand away gently.

 

“Sorry, Jacky,” he mumbled, pressing a brief kiss to John’s lips. “Bruises.”

 

John hummed empathetically, nipping his bottom lip lightly. His hands wandered down to the blatant bulge in Alex’s far-too-tight slacks, pulling a half-formed whimper from him. Alex pushed into John’s warm palm, panting quietly.

 

“You know, I do have work to do today,” he breathed. “This was supposed to be quick.”

 

“Mm, should’ve thought of that before making your first act of business giving out blowjobs. Jefferson didn’t take care of you, did he?” John purred, breath hot against Alex’s skin.

 

“W-well, Madison was there,” Alex mewled, hips rolling against John’s hand impatiently.

 

John’s fingers worked at the fastenings of Alex’s trousers, pulling his cock out and giving it a firm stroke. The head was already leaking, John’s thumb swiping over it to make the glide slightly easier. Alex relaxed against the wall, letting his hips roll into John’s hand of their own accord. A shiver went up his spine when John twisted his hand at just the right time, a choked cry falling from his lips.

 

“S’that good, babygirl?” John chuckled, lips roaming over his neck and jaw.

 

Alex just gasped in response, the pleasantly painful ache in his lower back and jaw making the tight ring of John’s fingers around his cock that much better. He pulled John closer, one hand curling in the lapel of his suit and the other travelling down to fumble with the button and zipper on John’s pants. He shoved his hand in, giving him a few messy pumps before pulling him out of the confines of his briefs. John shuddered at the chilly air of the bathroom, hips rolling forward in a mimic of Alex’s own movements.

 

He brushed Alex’s hand away, pressing against Alex and taking them both in his own hand. Alex let out a choked sound, head dropping back and hand flying up to cover his mouth. His breathing was harsh and ragged, hips jumping forward and cock sliding against John’s. A light blush dusted his cheeks as heat pooled in his belly, orgasm already creeping up on him.

 

“J-John, I,” he stuttered out, muffled by his own palm.

 

John’s eyes flicked up from where his hand was working between them to Alex’s flushed face, a mildly amused smirk tilting his lips.

 

“It’s okay, cum for me, Alex,” he hummed, pressing their foreheads together.

 

Alex felt a full body shudder overtake him, screwing his eyes shut as he toed the edge. John twisted his wrist and he slipped over, biting his lip as he came into his hand with a quiet whimper. He went almost boneless against the wall, hips stuttering forward as John milked him of every drop he had to give. His arm fell limp as John quickly rinsed off his hand, cock still hanging out of his pants, before returning to his side.

 

Alex pushed him against the wall weakly, having caught his breath slightly, and slid to his knees. His body protested, knees aching against the hard tile, but he ignored it in favour of sucking the head of John’s cock into his mouth. John groaned, hand burying itself in Alex’s still loose hair, just resting, as Alex tongued at the slit greedily. The salty taste of John’s precum exploded over his tongue, making his eyes flutter shut. With one hand gripping John’s hip to keep him from bucking, Alex hollowed his cheeks and sucked firmly. John squirmed, hand tightening in his hair and pushing him down further. Alex let his jaw relax, swallowing him down with little struggle. 

 

He wrapped the fingers of his free hand around the base of John’s cock, swallowing around his mouthful before pressing himself farther down. John covered his mouth, hips jerking in little, aborted thrusts as Alex took him all the way down. Little muffled noises escaped regardless, loud in the relative silence of the bathroom. Alex slipped his phone out of his pocket, pressing it against John’s abdomen. John got the hint, uncovering his mouth and biting his lip as he fumbled with the device one-handed. He managed to get the camera open, sliding his hand down from Alex’s hair to his cheek.

 

Alex looked up, big brown eyes wide and innocent as he swallowed around John. John’s hand shook as he snapped a picture, pulling Alex back slightly and watching his reddened lips purse around him. His eyes fluttered shut as John snapped another picture, looking far more blissed out with a cock down his throat than he really had any right to be. John felt the tell tale fire pooling in his belly as Alex bobbed lazily, hips rocking forward to meet him each time. Alex’s hand on his hip was nothing more than a suggestion now, only held in place by his fingertips curled loosely in John’s belt loop. John’s hand retangled in his hair, guiding his movements gently.

 

Alex pulled off as John crept towards his own orgasm, slightly dewy eyes locking with his. Strings of saliva trailed from slick, red lips to the head of John’s cock, tongue hanging out as he jerked him off with quick, efficient strokes. John let out a helpless groan, barely muffling himself as he snapped a picture of the sight. He let his head fall back as his climax overtook him, hips juttering forwards. Alex let out a pleased little sound, changing from almost fervent strokes to slow, firm ones that had John muffling moans of Alex’s name. He opened his eyes, immediately snapping a picture of Alex.

 

He had strings of white painting his cheeks, tongue splattered and still hanging out of his mouth as he milked him for all he was worth. His skin was flushed a pretty pink under it all, lips cherry red and shiny. His eyes glittered smugly, pupils blown so wide the deep coffee of his iris was little more than a ring around the black. John turned the screen off, nudging Alex’s hand away and tucking himself back into his underwear.

 

“Good boy,” he breathed, pulling a paper towel from the dispenser and running under warm water.

 

He got down on his knees, cleaning Alex’s face with gentle hands. Alex leaned into the touch, humming as he sat back on his heels. A dull shot of pain spiked up his spine, but he withheld his wince. John helped him to his feet, tucking him away and pressing his phone into his hand. He straightened them both out, pulling an extra hair tie off his wrist and throwing Alex’s hair up into a messy bun. Alex gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, a sultry smirk, and a cheeky ass squeeze before slipping out the door. He made his way out of the kitchen and through the desks to get back to the elevator, shooting the guy nearest the door (Seabury, he thinks, always lurking around the cabinet offices searching for incidents to report) finger guns before hitting the button.

 

He whips out his phone as the elevator rises, opening his gallery and swiping through the photos. He selects them all, sending them to the group chat that no one really knows why they have.

 

**Laffy Taffy :** _ naughty, alexander~ _

 

**Gwash :** _ I’m your boss… _

 

**Tinker Tailor :** _ is this what happens while i’m out of town? _

 

**TJeff :** _ insatiable man. _

 

**JMad Man :** _ who is that? _

 

**Laurensss <3 : ** _ ;))))))) _

 

**Burr-Bear :** _ Alex, drop by my office, would you? We need to discuss something. _

 

**Gwash :** _ I could potentially fire all of you for this _

 

**Laurensss <3 : ** _ oooooh _

 

**Laffy Taffy :** _ ^^ _

 

**Tinker Tailor :** _ alex boutta get dicked down over a desk _

 

**Gwash :** _ Herc is the only one I can’t fire _

 

**Slamilton :** _ i’ll drop by during lunch, Burr, i’ve gotta get work done ;) _

 

**TJeff :** _ y’all’re nasty _

 

**Slamilton :** _ my northern eyes _

 

**TJeff :** _ suck my dick _

 

**Slamilton :** _ already did ;) _

 

**Gwash :** _ I wonder how fast I could replace you guys _

 

**Slamilton :** _ i’ll pay u a visit before i leave today, sir~ _

  
**Angel Schuy :** _ wow i heard his sigh all the way from my desk _


	3. Burr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, well I thought this would be less talking and more fucking my face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day y'all!!

“Burr!” Alex shouted, flinging open the door to Aaron’s office.

 

An intern squeaked, practically sprinting down the hallway away from them.

 

“Sir,” Aaron intoned lazily, leaning back in his chair.

 

Alex grinned, kicking the door shut and slamming his ink stained hands down on the desk. Aaron raised his eyebrows, steepling his hands ( _ as if he doesn’t know what I’m here for _ , Alex thought passively).

 

“I’m on lunch break, what did you want to discuss?” Alex purred, baring his still bruised throat and shooting him a patented smirk.

 

His face dropped when Aaron just leaned over, slid open a drawer, and pulled out a thick file.

 

“Well,” he started calmly, leafing through the papers. “I wanted to discuss your newest proposal--”

 

“Burr, are you fucking kidding me?” Alex interrupted, eyeing the notated papers like they killed his puppy.

 

“What? I said I needed to talk to you about something, did I not?” Aaron responded, a knowing glint in his eye.

 

“Yeah, well I thought this would be less talking and more fucking my face.”

 

Aaron tipped his chin up. “Didn’t get enough this weekend?”

 

Alex scrunched his nose up, shifting his hips. “I got plenty, think of it as a thank you.”

 

Aaron snickered, watching Alex lean the majority of his weight on his desk. “My thank you was fucking you into submission.”

 

Alex flushed, cock twitching in interest. “You could fuck me into submission over your desk.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes fondly, leaning back and crossing his arms. “So you didn’t get enough this weekend.”

 

Alex fidgeted again. “I’m a man with strong needs, Burr. If you won’t do it, I can always go crawl in Jefferson’s lap.”

 

Aaron smirked, placing his hands on the desk and standing slowly. The set of his jaw, the square of his shoulders, the glint in his dark eyes was nothing less than predatory, gluing Alex to the spot. He swaggered around the desk, pressing against Alex’s back and pinning him against the desk.

 

“Always willing to go to whoever’s gonna give you the best fuck, aren’t you?” Aaron growled, breath hot on Alex’s neck.

 

Alex could do nothing but whimper, squeezing his eyes shut as the firm line of Aaron’s body held him in place against the desk. His cock was swelling, rubbing against the edge of the desk in a way that was just this side of uncomfortable, and he couldn’t help the shudder that wracked his body as Aaron’s hands covered his own, bending him over slightly.

 

His breath caught in his throat, hips rocking back to grind against Aaron as his lips ghosted over his neck. His nails dug into the dark wood as teeth nipped at his earlobe, back arching as Aaron’s hands slid over his body in reverent sweeps. Every inch of skin was on fire, blazing under Aaron’s lips and fingertips. Aaron’s hands were chilly, sliding over his stomach and up his chest and rucking up his untucked shirt. He let out a little moan as his cock was palmed through his trousers, eyes fluttering shut as Aaron’s possessive hands slid over every centimeter of skin they could. Teeth sunk into his neck, not enough to leave a mark but enough to get a pointed message across.

 

The hand that had travelled up under his shirt slipped away, turning his head sharply and pulling him straight into a biting kiss. Aaron’s tongue invaded his mouth, running over the roof and turning him into putty. He tasted like shitty breakroom coffee and the butterscotch candies he had sitting on his desk as well as something dark and spicy that could only be Aaron himself. When he pulled away Alex’s chest was heaving, brain muddy and muted in favour of the sensations of Aaron pressed against him, hand back up his shirt and sending sparks of pleasure along his skin. He squirmed as his nipple was pinched, letting out an embarrassingly high pitched mewl and jerking his hips forward to grind into Aaron’s palm.

 

“A-Aaron,” he breathed, the hint of a whine in his voice as he reached back to curl his hand in the man’s lapel.

 

He was turned around, laid back against the desk before his lips were caught in a kiss like fire, burning and turning any thought process Alex previously had to dust. His shirt was shoved up his chest as he shook under Aaron’s hands, eyes rolling back as he thoroughly dominated his mouth. Aaron’s palm pressed against him once again, rubbing slowly until Alex’s hips jerked up desperately. He spread his legs wide, heart stuttering to a stop as Aaron’s fingers quickly unfastened his trousers and slipped inside to take him in hand.

 

“F-fuck, please, please,” Alex whined, too loud to be discreet.

 

Aaron pumped agonizingly slowly, giving Alex’s neck a firm bite when he tried to speed him up. Alex was on the verge of sobbing, feeling another orgasm building in the stomach but laying just out of reach. Aaron slid between his spread legs, pinching his nipple with his free hand and muffling his cry with a firm kiss. He had an amused curl to his lips, thumb teasing over the slit of Alex’s cock and pulling desperate noises out of him.

 

“Aaron, Aaron, please, I’m fucking begging,  _ please _ ,” Alex near shouted, hips bucking up uncontrollably.

 

Aaron chuckled, speeding his hand up just slightly. Alex could’ve died right there, the simmering heat bulding to a roaring fire, spreading through his veins and sending ecstasty to every inch of his body. He was there, right there, right there--

 

Aaron chuckled, pulling away all at once. His erection was obvious, yet the teasing sparkle in his eye said Alex wouldn’t be getting near it, or that he’d be helping him achieve what he really wanted.

 

“Alexander, isn’t your lunch over about now?” he hummed casually, striding around the desk leisurely.

 

Alex’s eyes flicked to the clock on the wall, lip sticking out in an honest to god pout as he saw his lunch had ended five minutes ago. 

 

“B-but,” he tried, breathing still ragged.

 

“Nah-ah-ah, wouldn’t want to disappoint Washington, would we?” Aaron chuckled, leaning back in his seat with a creak.

 

Alex was to busy pouting to notice the way he jerked forward, eyes widening for a fraction of a second as the chair tipped slightly too far back.

 

“If I get to suck your dick, I’m sure there’s a way I can make it up to Washington.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes, unable to resist giving the disheveled Alexander a once over.

 

“Get  _ out _ .”

  
Alex whined, tucking himself away and his now wrinkled shirt back into his trousers. He ran a hand through his hair, taking in out and putting it back up in an attempt to look presentable. He still had a limp in his step and an unflagging erection as he left, blowing a raspberry at Burr before slamming the door. Heads turned towards him as he stalked down the hall, set on finishing his work early. He did have an appointment with Washington, after all. 


	4. Washington & Lafayette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Son, you never know when to close your legs, do you?"  
> "No, sir, I don't believe I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter of this fic, but since y'all asked so nicely i'm working on a herc fic and i'll try to do an orgy one after that ;D

Alex bounced on his toes as he waited outside Washington’s door, knocking incessantly. Angelica stared at his from her desk, legs crossed and feet up on the edge. She looked mildly amused, corners of her lips upturned as she watched Alex, still slightly disheveled, banged with increasing intensity on her boss’s door. She heard a dull thump on the other side of the door, leaning back to see George with his head dropped against the desk through the little window looking into his office. His shoulders rose and fell as he took a deep breath before sitting up with an unamused expression.

 

“Come in,” he called, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands.

 

Alex opened the door, stepping in and shutting it firmly behind him. Angelica pulled the curtain closed.

 

“Sir,” Alex hummed, draping himself across the desk alluringly.

 

George tensed slightly, rolling his eyes. “Alexander, I’m your  _ boss _ and we’re at  _ work _ .”

 

Alex pouted, lips red and slightly swollen from a teasing-kiss-turned-makeout-session in Madison’s office not long ago. “Sir, I promised I’d pay you a visit, did I not?”

 

George shook his head slightly, eyeing Alex slowly. “You did indeed.”

 

“We could just have a friendly conversation,” Alex hummed thoughtfully, strolling around the desk and plopping himself in George’s lap.

 

He kept a close eye on any signs of discomfort or awkwardness in the man’s face, surprised when strong arms looped around his waist immediately, pulling against a strong chest. He looked at George with large eyes, breaths coming in little short puffs in the inches between their lips.

 

“Son, you never know when to close your legs, do you?” George rumbled, broad chest vibrating under Alex’s palm.

 

Alex bit his lip, eyelids drooping and eyes darkening. “No, sir, I don’t believe I do.”

 

George shook his head, idly untucking Alex’s shirt and sliding his hands under the fabric.

 

“Someone oughta teach you,” he growled, lips descending on the bruised skin of Alex’s throat.

 

His shirt was pushed up, revealing the line of dark marks straight down the center of his torso and into his pants. Alex arched into the touches like a cat, eyes fluttering shut as George’s hands mapped out his skin. He let out a little whimper as slightly calloused fingers brushed his nipple, pinching it lightly.

 

“S-sir, please,” he breathed desperately, gripping the wrist of George’s free arm and guiding it down his stomach until it rested on the bulge in his slacks.

 

“Please what, Alexander?”

 

Alex whined, pushing his hips up to find against George’s palm greedily. “Touch me.”

 

George caught his lips in a fervent kiss, wasting no time in curling their tongues together. Alex moaned into it, arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him close.

 

“Tell me you’ve got lube in here,” Alex rushed out between kisses.

 

George paused, pulling away with a slightly awkward laugh. Alex just tugged out his phone, shooting off a quick text and pressing as close as humanly possible.

 

“I’ve got it handled, hope you don’t mind sharing me,” he purred, dipping his head to nip along George’s jaw.

 

He rolled his hips slowly, grinding against George and reveling the little grunts he let out. He caught his lip between his teeth, tugging until George’s breath hitched before sucking lightly. George’s hand idly unfastened Alex’s trousers, slipping inside and palming him through his underwear. Alex groaned quietly, back arching as George’s nails scraped along his ribs.

 

The door was flung open, George jerking away violently. Alex blinked blearily, head turning to see Lafayette standing in the doorway with a smug look and a bottle of lube held triumphantly in one hand. 

 

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette to the resc--”

 

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, Laf, gimme that,” Alex interrupted, reaching one hand out with a grin.

 

Lafayette rolled his eyes, kicking the door shut in a manner far too reminiscent of Alexander in George’s opinion. He strolled over with a swagger in his gait that George hadn’t seen before. The way that Alex immediately leaned towards him told him it wasn’t a walk he used often. Lafayette tucked the lube into his pocket just before he entered Alex’s grabbing range. One long fingered hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him against his abdomen, and the other cupped his jaw. Alex hummed quietly, nipping the pad of Lafayette’s thumb as it traced the swell of his lower lip.

 

“Feisty boy,” he purred, leaning down to capture his lips in a brief kiss. “I’m going to use your pretty little mouth, mon petit lion.”

 

George’s breath hitched behind them, hands sliding under Alex’s shirt to grip his waist and grind against him. Alex caught Lafayette’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling lightly. Lafayette pressed their lips together firmly, slipping his tongue into Alex’s mouth and cupping his neck to hold him close. Alex whimpered, squirming in George’s lap until the man had to grip his hips and still him. Lafayette silently slipped the lube out of his pocket and passed it to George, keeping Alex sufficiently distracted with whatever he was doing in his mouth.

 

He pulled Alex out of George’s lap, plucking his phone from his fingers and guiding him over the desk. He went easily, unfastened trousers pooling around his ankles. Lafayette rounded the desk, pressing their lips back together firmly as George got to work behind him. He undid his own button and zipper, shoving his pants down and grinding against Alex’s ass. Alex jerked slightly, fingers curling on the desktop. He shuddered when his boxers were tugged down, the chilly air washing over his warm skin. He couldn’t stop the way his shoulders tensed in anticipation when George popped the lube cap, hips wiggling enticingly. He sucked hard on Lafayette’s tongue as a cold, slick finger prodded his entrance, pulling a lazy groan out of the Frenchman.

 

George pushed in slowly, hard cock pressed against Alex’s asscheek. Alex trembled slightly as he pumped his finger, whimpers muffled by Lafayette’s mouth. George curled his finger slightly, changing the angle of each pump until Alex cried out into Lafayette’s mouth, whole body shivering as his prostate was brushed. George slipped in a second finger, chuckling at the desperate little sound Alex made. Lafayette pulled away slowly, tongue sweeping over his kiss swollen lips. Alex whined as he was pressed all the way down onto the desk, arms folding under his chest to keep himself slightly elevated. His toes just barely stayed on the ground as he was opened up, George slipping in a third finger and pulling a moan that vaguely sounded like “sir”.

 

Lafayette unfastened his pants, pulling his cock out and keeping it just out of Alex’s range. Alex whined, mouth wide open and waiting. He narrowed his eyes as Lafayette tapped his cheek with the head, splattering a droplet of precum against the tan skin. He groaned when Lafayette pushed into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as George’s deft fingers massaged his prostate. He couldn’t stop himself from squirming on the desk, just barely keeping his balance on his tip toes. He couldn’t help the mildly offended noise he made when George pulled his fingers out, brows furrowing unhappily as he swallowed around Lafayette. He was appeased by the blunt head of George’s cock nudging his hole, just barely pushing in.

 

He made an upset noise, pushing himself back to sink onto George’s cock. George gripped his hips firmly, pressing him forward onto Lafayette. Alex groaned, eyes rolling back as Lafayette pulled out his hair tie and tangled his fingers in his hair. He rolled his hips into Alex’s mouth slowly,  biting his lip as his throat convulsed around him briefly before relaxing.

 

“Good boy, Alex,” he hummed, watching as George started up his own slow rhythm.

 

Alex writhed between them, helpless to do anything but take what he was given. And take it he did, toes curling in his shoes as Lafayette fucked his face and George sped up his rhythm to match. His prostate was hit unexpectedly and it took every bit of his conscious mind to lock his jaw instead of biting down. Lafayette groaned as his throat tightened slightly, grip on his tightening until it was just this side of painful. George lifted his hips to get a better angle, erasing his tenuous balance on his toes and leaving him completely at the mercy of these two men.

 

He felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes as his throat was abused, spit dripping out of the corner of his mouth. George’s hips jackhammered into him, making his back bow and his nails carve crescents in the undoubtedly expensive wooden desk.

 

“Such a pretty boy for us, Alexander,” Lafayette groaned, opening the camera on Alex’s phone and snapping a photo. “Taking it so well for us.”

 

Alex made a desperate whine, shuddering as he imagined the look of shock on George’s face. Lafayette’s thrusts got slightly erratic, falling out of sync with George’s. His hand loosened in Alex’s hair, allowing him to pull away if he wanted, before his hips stuttered to a stop as he came down Alex’s throat. Alex mewled as he pulled out, letting cum drip from his lips messily. He looked up with half lidded eyes, doing his damndest to control himself for the photo he knew was coming. Once the shutter went off, his head dropped against the desk and he let out a series of desperate wails. The shutter went off several more times, no doubt unflattering photos as he arched and writhed and moaned George’s name.

 

A hand came around his throat, pulling him up against George’s chest as he was pounded. Another shutter, he was trembling in George’s grasp, quickly becoming breathless as fire pooled in his stomach. He tipped his head back, both to bare his throat and to prevent anymore cum spilling out, the cognizance it took to swallow completely absent at the moment. He barely had the sense to cover his mouth as he came, white hot pleasure consuming him and drowning out the world around him.

 

When he came back to himself, he was pressed against the desk once again, George thrusting into him like his life depended on it. His shirt and jacket were shoved up suddenly, the thickness inside him disappearing a second before hot stripes painted his ass and thighs. He bit his lip, swallowing thickly and resting his face against the cool wood, another shutter. Lafayette’s gentle hands wiped him down, cleaning both him and the desk as he caught his breath. George had sat back in his chair, gripping Alex’s hip as soon as Lafayette moved to pull him into his lap gingerly.

 

“Sir,” Alex purred lazily, turning his head to brush his lips over George’s cheek in an expression of gratitude.

 

Lafayette chuckled, wiping the spit and cum from his face like one would clean a baby. Alex wrinkled his nose, turning his head up and away in an effort to escape Lafayette’s reach but only succeeded in burying his face in George’s neck.

 

The door was thrown open, Angelica stalking in with a bored look on her face.

 

“Sir, you have a call waiting on line three. It’s a Mr. John Andre, looking for a business  _ compromise _ .”

 

George hummed, patting Alex’s lower back and scooting his chair closer to the desk. Alex stood up, pulling his pants back up and tucking himself away. He made a half hearted attempt to straighten up, falling into step next to Lafayette as their boss answered the phone.

 

“That was fun,” he hummed, snatching his phone out of Lafayette’s jacket pocket.

 

“I assume you’ll start overworking yourself again now?” Lafayette questioned, a note of unhappy acceptance in his voice.

 

Alex huffed quietly, turning his gaze from his screen to Lafayette. “I’ll try not to, okay?”

 

The Frenchman sighed but nodded, leaning over to peek at Alex’s screen. “Good photos, no?”

  
Alex grinned, selecting them and sending them off to the group chat before tucking his phone away. “I expect only the best from you, Laf.”


End file.
